The 3 Musketeers
|catalogue number = VC1013 |rating = |running time = 48 minutes}} The Three Musketeers is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 15th July 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description With raised swords and the famed rallying cry of 'All for one and one for all!', the Three Musketeers pledge their loyalty to the throne of France in this exciting animated adaptation of Alexandre Dumas' classic adventure. The three great swordsmen, Porthos, Aramis and Anthos, along with their protégé, D'Artagnan, match wits with the sinister Cardinal Richeileu who seeks to divide the royalty in his own quest for power. Richelieu plots to prove to King Louis XIII that his Queen, Anne, is conspiring with the English throne against him. Out of gratitude for his faithful service, Anne has given England's Duke of Buckingham 12 studded diamonds. Richelieu intends to use this fact as proof of her disloyalty to the King. Richelieu arranges a costume ball where Anne must wear the jewels. It's up to the three Musketeers to retrieve the diamonds from the Duke, foil Richelieu's plan and save France from a terrible war! Cast Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery The Three Musketeers (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1985 VHS Releases‏‎